theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Zane
Zane Zane is a 15 year old trainer, originally from the region of Euros, but had to move due to the actions of dictator Coronis Elxais. He is the main protagonist of the Emerald Redux Nuzlocke by ShadowLyzerg66. He has had many allies and companions throughout his journey so far; including the likes of Johto Champion Naruto and field researcher and saviour of Hoenn Brendan Birch. He has also helped out Wally in his quest to capture a Pokemon and has beaten 5 Gym Leaders so far. Appearance Even though Zane looks short in the picture, he is actually of average to above average height; around 5'7" to be more precise. He wears a dark green jacket with white cuffs and wears jeans with beige wrap-around pockets for items and such. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He always seems to have a smile on his face, no matter the odds. He also has a PokeGauntlet, created by Devon Co. as a prototype for the new generation of PokeNavs. History Zane started out living in the peaceful, yet unknown country of Euros. He was forced to leave due to the acts of the evil and conniving dictator Coronis Elxais. His father's whereabouts are unknown at this moment in time, but it seems that Zane still believes his father is still alive, but in hiding. He moved to different regions throughout his life but he finally manages to stay in one spot, and that spot is Hoenn and the beginning of his epic journey throughout the land. Humble Beginnings Zane first met Prof. Birch and his daughter Maylynn when he encountered two Poochyena attacking the Prof.. Zane scooped up the first Pokeball he found and tried to throw it, but was intercepted by Maylynn and it was found out that Zane would've picked a Torchic at first, but decided to go with Treecko. Zane handily defeated the Poochyena, along with Brendan Birch and Maylynn co-working together. Brendan asked Zane if he would consider going on a journey. Zane didn't know at first but Prof. Birch solidified the idea by asking Zane if he could go and try to see all the Pokemon in the Hoenn Region and he accepted the task. The Start of the Journey Zane and his newly received Swift (the Treecko) set off to start on their journey along with Brendan, who was interested to see how Zane progresses. On the way, Zane caught two brand new members: Stripes and DarkFang (Zigzagoon and Poochyena respectively). After battling a few trainers, Zane encountered a rare Ralts and successfully caught it, naming it Stella. He soon met Rose, the interrim leader while the true leader was away on business. Rose introduced Zane to Wally, a young trainer just like him, and she asked him if he could help Wally catch a Pokemon. Zane agreed and helped Wally successfully catch a Ralts with help from Rose's Shroomish. After the assisted capture, Rose suggested Zane go to Rustboro to face Roxanne, the Rock type Gym Leader. Zane thought it was a good idea. He went off to train and eventually, he caught two more Pokemon while training which were Hawkeye (Taillow) and Ligni (Wurmple). He and Brendan encountered the Johto Champion and Brendan's best friend Naruto. Naruto stated he was on downtime at the moment so he decided to take in the sights. After a few fights (including a Team Aqua one) and level ups, Ligni evolved into a Silcoon and then a Beautifly. Zane then, challenged the Gym but was stunned to see that Roxanne was booted from her duties as Gym Leader. Zane decided to beat Stone, the cold and brutal replacement to Roxanne. First Casualties Zane fought valiantly against Stone but unfortunately, nearly half his team was killed in the battle. While fighting Stone's Nosepass, Ligni was the first to be slain, by a Rock Tomb. Next, was Stripes. She was unfortunately killed by a Rock Tomb as well, and so was DarkFang, who was the last of the casualties. Swift managed to defeat Nosepass by a slight margin, therefore avenging his fallen comrades. Stone was led off into incarceration by Naruto and Brendan for purposefully murdering the three Pokemon. Stone walked away with a stoic face and was silent the entire way. Zane met up with Maylynn and went out on a "date" and Maylynn's love started to show. Zane was oblivious for most of the time. At that point, Team Aqua struck again and tried to steal the Devon Goods again, only to be stopped by Zane and Co. At that point, Swift evolved and defeated the Grunt. Personality Zane has always been a shy person but ever since coming to Hoenn and meeting his new friends, he has become more outgoing and brave. He can get upset at times due to pressure mostly, but he still manages to pull through. He is very intellegent when it comes to making new moves on the spot, so that innate ability to create those things makes him a very innovative person. He can be too caring at times and feels that all of the responsibility has to fall on his shoulders. His emotions get the better of him and can also act impulsively, but would rather think things through with a solid plan. Relationships This young man apparently has the following of many women, mostly they seem to be infatuated by his calm and caring personality. Here's a list of all the women who seem to be infatuated by him: '''Maylynn: '''This young girl has a moderate attraction to Zane. They actually went on a "date" of some sorts once at Rustboro Park and said that they should do this more often. So it would seem that she has a slight crush on Zane. '''Rose: '''The Gym Leader for the Petalburg Gym has a slight to moderate attarction to Zane. Rose was probably most infatuated by his courageous actions when he helped Wally to the hospital after his disease has a sudden reaction. She said that if he could get 4 Badges and beat her as well, that he might get more than just a badge as a reward. '''Ruby Heart: '''Ruby Heart is a pirate/bandit always looking for rare treasures, but went out of control due to the Ruby Heart, a pendant riddled with evil power. Zane and his companions stopped her and returned her back to her original self. She humbly gave an apology to Mr. Briney and the rest of the group and soon left. But not before giving Zane her PokeNav number and her age. She blew a kiss to Zane and quickly left. So it seems that she might have a moderate to severe attraction to Zane. '''Gina: '''Gina is the second interim Gym Leader that Zane has faced. She is a quiet person, who only talks when she has something urgent or important to say. After her battle to Zane, she asked him (away from the Nuzlocke) if they could have some tea at one point in his journey. Zane graciously accepted so Gina might have a slight to moderate attraction to him. Pokemon Caught Zane has caught several Pokemon on his journey, but has also experienced the stinging losses of his companions as well. Here's the list of Pokemon he has caught so far: Swift the Grovyle Hawkeye the Swellow Stella the Kirlia Ironhide the Lairon Yamamoto the Hariyama Quartz the Sableye Ampress the Manetric Mona the Numel Cataphract the Nincada Whisper the Whismur Needles the Sandshrew Rhex the Trapinch Goop the Slugma Phalanx the Skarmory Cottonball the Swablu Sunny the Solrock Streak the Linoone Palm the Tropius Doppler the Castform Casualties Unfortunately, Zane has had some losses in his journey that pain him to remember. He wears patches, symboling their key characteristics to show that they may be gone, but never forgotten. Here is the list of fallen comrades: Ligni the Beautifly DarkFang the Poochyena Stripes the Zigzagoon Category:Heroes Category:Characters